Maids for sexy evil
by LexiChick08
Summary: Carmen, Amy and Lexi leave from a party and go down a dark road, three kidnappers grabbed them and make them maids... Sex maids perhaps... R&R! NO flames!
1. a kidnap

**Lexi: Hey!**

**Taylor: Ok hey yeah yeah yeah! LETS JUST GET ON WITH IT!**

**Lexi: ._.**

**Penny: Amy, Tails, Shadow and Scourge belongs to SEGA**

**Lexi belongs to Lexi**

**And last but not least: Carmen belongs to Aurora Peach**

**Chey: Yay!**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Amy, Carmen and Lexi walked down the street. Amy and Lexi were holding each other and watching the road cautiously while Carmen walked with her arms crossed no giving a care about anything. They just left a party and now its dark out and there were no lights except the glowing light of the full moon.

Amy asked, "Was it really nessassery to walk this way?"

"Yes, yes It was." Carmen said as she smirked.

Lexi gulped, "What was that!? I just heard something crack!"

Then, three black figures hiding behind the dark, jumped out and grabbed the girls. Amy and Lexi screamed while Cramen was fighting off the evil figures. Carmen punched and kicked then the figure placed a napkin over her mouth, Carmen slowly stopped her movement. She felt so weak, she fell to the ground with a thud.

Lexi and Amy yelled, "Carmen!"

The figure holding Lexi placed a napkin over her mouth as did the other figure holding Amy. Both girls passed out in the figures arms, the figures chuckled evily and walked off.

Amy woke up behind bars, she loooked around and noticed she was in a jail sell! She looked around and found Lexi and Carmen on the floor, Amy ran over to them and shook Lexi and said quietly, "Lexi! Lexi! Wake up! We're in a jail sell!"

Lexi slowly woke up, opening her eyes, she saw Amy in front of her.

"Amy? Where is Carmen?" Lexi asked.

Amy pointed, "Over ther!"

Lexi got up and ran to Carmen, "Carmen! Carmen! Are you ok!?"

Carmen's eyes fluttered open as she noticed her lilac and pink friends. "Wha? Huh? Where are we?" Carmen asked.

A deep chuckle was heard. Carmen stood next to Lexi and said, "Who are you!? Where are we!?"

Another laugh was heard, Amy also stood up. A green hedgehog walked into the light, he wore: a black jacket, sunglasses with red frames and he had three scars on his chest.

"Tell us where we are or I'm gonna kick your ass!" Carmen threatened.

"Hmph, your in my house." He stated.

"And why are we here?" Amy asked.

"Because, me and my brothers need some help around the house if you know what I mean." He said with a wink.

Carmen scoffed, "I'd never help a freaking kidnapper like you! And,** brothers**?"

"Shadow! Tails!" He yelled then looked back at the girls and smirked. A black hedgehog with red streaks walked in as did a yellow fox with two tails.

Amy's cheeks turned red from the sight of the dark hedgehog. Lexi's cheeks also turned red seeing the yellow fox, Carmen's face was just full of anger.

Both boys smirked along with Scourge and Shadow said, "Well, look at these delicious ladies." Shadow licked his lips afterwords.

"I agree. Such a fresh group of girls," Said Tails.

"Now, now brothers. We must be gentle with these ladies, after all, they still have their innocents."

They all let let out a maniacal laughter as they walked towards the cage with the girls. Amy, Lexi and Carmen held each other, shaking in a corner.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Lexi: Well...**

**Taylor: Pretty scary!**

**Penny: very scary!**

**Chey: Very very scary!**

**Lexi: Come back for chapter twooooooo *Howls like a wolf while saying two***


	2. new uniforms

**Lexi: Ok! :D**

**Taylor: Oh yeah! Chapter two!**

**Penny: :3**

**Chey: ^.^**

**Lexi: Here it is!**

**Taylor: Amy, Shadow, Tails, and Scourge belong to SEGA**

**Lexi belongs to Lexi**

**and Carmen belongs to Mari Lynn the Echidna :)**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Scourge smirked and said, "Ok, since you all are gonna help us around. Ya'll have to wear something different."

"What do you suppose we wear genius?" Carmen retorted as she placed her hands on her hips.

Scourge placed a grin on his face and said, "Strip."

"E-excuse me?" Carmen said a little shocked.

"You heard me. Strip. Into your panties."

Carmen responded, "I am not going to strip! No way man!"

"Hmph... Do you want me to do it?" Scourge asked.

"No..."

"Strip!" He shouted.

Amy and Lexi looked at each other and Amy said, "Carmen, let's just do it."

Carmen let out a low growl, "Fine."

The three boys watched greedily as the girls pulled their clothes off, as Lexi got done stripping, she stood next to Amy further away from the boys.

Carmen pulled her shirt off and puled her skirt down and stood in her bra and panties.

Amy wore a red bra with white panties, Lexi wore a sapphire bra and panties, Carmen wore a hot pink bra with black panties.

"There, now was that so hard?" Scourge asked.

"Yes, very." Carmen said as she crossed her arms.

"Ok, hand me your clothes."

The girls grabbed their clothes and pushed them out the jail sell. Carmen just kicked them towards him.

Scourge snatched her clothes off the ground and said, "Shadow, you know what to grab."

Amy watched as Shadow walked out the room while the other two stayed and watched the girls. Shadow came back with a bag and tossed it in the cage.

"That's are what you're gonna wear for now." Shadow said as he smirked.

Amy grabbed the bag and opened it, her eyes went wide.

"What? What is it?" Carmen asked impatiently.

Carmen snatched the bag out her hands and looked inside, Carmen's eyes went wide also.

Carmen reached in and pulled out a maid's dress! It was black with white ruffles, white pockets and it was very short, It came up to the waist.

"I AM NOT WEARING THIS!" Carmen yelled.

"Hey, It's fine by me if you stand in your panties." Scourge said.

Carmen growled and put on the dress. Lexi and Amy grabbed one and put it on.

Lexi bent over and asked, "Amy, does this reveal my panties?"

"Yes, very nice looking ones too." Tails said as he grabbed the bars on the other side of the sell.

Lexi's muzzle turned red then she stood straight. Amy had a hard time trying to keep the top part up, because her dress was a sleeveless, her breasts made the top keep falling down.

"Lexi, my top keeps falling down." Amy whined.

"So, the body is a beautiful thing." Said Shadow.

Amy's whole face went red and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"So, let's get to work ladies." Scourge said with a smirk.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Lexi: Wow...**

**Taylor: Smexy! :D**

**Penny: I know right!**

**Chey: He-he! Omg! :3**

**Lexi: Come back for the next chapter! R&R!**


	3. looking thru boxes

**Lexi: Ok**

**Taylor: Yep**

**Penny: Uh huh...**

**Chey: -_-**

**Lexi: Ok... Amy-**

**Taylor: Wait! You don't have to do the disclaimer on every chapter!**

**Lexi: O.o i wish some one had told me earlier... -_-**

**Taylor: Enjoy :D**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Scourge placed shackles on their hands so they wouldn't escape. Amy let out a depressed sigh, "I can't believe this."

"I know... I can't believe this douche bag would make me strip then put this fucked up thing on!" Carmen complained.

Amy let out a quiet laugh and Lexi kept pulling the bottom down, for some reason, it wouldn't stop fluffing up. Lexi let out an annoyed sigh. Scourge came over to the girls and said,

"OK, first I need you three to go down into the basement and you'll fine some boxes sitting next to a big dresser. Clean out the boxes and organize the objects in the boxes."

Carmen let out a low growl, "Fine."

Carmen was the first one to go down the steps, Lexi and Amy looked around and saw a lot of dust, dirt and cobwebs. Lexi walked around and noticed a black dresser and there were three boxes sitting next to it.

Lexi walked back towards the girls and said, "I found the boxes."

Carmen and Amy followed Lexi and saw the black dresser with three boxes next to it.

Carmen sat on the floor, as did Amy and Lexi, they each grabbed a box and opened them.

Amy opened the box and found a bunch of papers and folders, she opened one of the folders and there was a paper, Amy read the paper and gasped. She looked at Carmen and said, "Listen to this!"

Amy read the paper, "It says,_ 'As I stare at the beauty of the full moon, I can't help but to feel lonely. My brothers do keep me company but I feel an ache in my heart, something is telling me that I shouldn't hold on. I shouldn't keep on living, but since my immortality is keeping me from death, there is no way out of this game called life. Many other tell me that is because I am a sociopath, but I believe not, because of this bite on my neck, because of these fangs, because of dark colors... I have no one to share my love, passion, lust with. I am just a lonely man with no one to love.'_

Amy let out a sniff and wiped her eyes and said, "I wish I knew who wrote this. I would give them all the love in the world!"

Lexi looked down at Amy's box and noticed a writing on the side of the box, Lexi said, "Look! There is writing on the box!"

Amy turned towards the box and saw the writing, she held the box closer and saw that the writing said, 'Shadow the Hedgehog' and Amy's jaw dropped and her cheeks went red.

"This box, these papers, this poem. It belongs to Shadow." Amy whispered.

The girls gasped and Carmen smirked, "So you're gonna give Shadow love?"

"Shut up!"

"Wait! The poem says 'because of this bite on my neck, because of my fangs, because of these dark colors' and it also says 'my immortality is keeping me from death'." Carmen said.

"Yeah so?" Amy said as she held the paper to her chest.

"What if he is a... Vampire?" Carmen said.

There was silence for a moment then the girls burst into a fit of laughter and Lexi went thru her box next. Lexi opened the box and saw blue prints, small car parts and mechanic books. Lexi pulled out a blue print and noticed a drawing a very new, professional car.

"Wow, who ever made these drawings must have had big plans!" Lexi said as she showed the blue prints to Carmen and Amy.

Lexi looked at the side of the box and it said, 'Tails Prower' then Lexi smiled.

Carmen then decided to open her box, when she opened it, her jaw dropped and her cheeks turned red. The box had condoms, sex books and pictures of him doing ridiculous poses.

"What?" Amy asked, still holding the poem.

Carmen pushed the box towards them and they looked in, their faces turned red and their jaws dropped. Amy looked on the side of the box and read out loud, "Scourge the Hedgehog."

Carmen whined, "That's just great! You get a poet, you get a mechanic and I get a douche rapist!"

Lexi and Amy laughed.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Lexi: Wow**

**Taylor: I know right?**

**Penny: Um...**

**Chey: Creepy!**

**Lexi: Come back for the next chapter! R&R! :D**


	4. out the basement

**Lexi: Hey! It's Lexi :D**

**Taylor: Yay! Levs chick is back! XD**

**Lexi: -_-**

**Penny: Yay!**

**Chey: Wa-hoo!**

**Lexi: Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Carmen, Amy and Lexi walked up the steps. Scourge smiled as he saw the three girls come out of the basement.

"So, who got my box?" Scourge asked.

Carmen said, "Me."

"So, did you like what you see, Carmen?" Scourge asked smiling showing his teeth.

"No! Everything in that box was disgusting and freaking ugly!"

Scourge chuckled and said, "Back to your sell."

The girls walked back to the sell, the stepped in and Scourge shut and locked the door. The girls sat int the cage, with noting to do or keep them occupied.

Carmen's stomach growled. She grabbed the bars and yelled, "Yo beef cake! Me and my friends are starving! You made us clean that nasty ass basement! Where is our reward!?"

After a minute or two, Carmen smelt waffles. Scourge walked in with a plate that had three blue berry waffles, he opened the door and put the plate in. Scourge walked back in the kitchen then came out with three glasses of milk, ya know, they have been in that basement all night that it's almost 6'o clock in the morning.

Scourge locked the cage and walked out.

"What the fuck... The douche bag didn't give us any forks." Carmen said.

Lexi grabbed a waffle with her had and bit the waffle. Amy and Carmen stared at her, Lexi looked back and said, "What? Fingers are natures forks!"

Amy grabbed a waffle and Carmen grabbed the last one. They all ate the waffles and drank all the milk in the glasses, they felt very tiered, staying up in a basement and now that they drank the milk, the milk made them even sleepier.

Amy was the first one to be knocked out, Lexi fell asleep as well. Carmen was just trying to fight it off. Soon, Carmen fell to the floor next to Lexi and Amy.

Three figures that stood in the shadows watched them sleep.

One of the figure asked, "When can we play with them?"

"Just be patient! We haven't earned their trust yet." Said the one with red eyes.

"I agree with Shadow, Scourge. We should wait a little longer." Said the figure with shining, blue eyes.

"But I wanna sink my teeth in her now!" Said Scourge.

"No! Just wait, brother." Said Shadow.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Lexi: ooh!**

**Taylor: Scary...**

**Penny: O.o**

**Chey: :P**

**Lexi: Come back for the next chapter! XD**


	5. scary dream

**Lexi: Hey!**

**Taylor: Hello...**

**Penny: HI**

**Chey: Can we read the story now?**

**Lexi: ... Sure...**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Carmen slowly walked thru the grassy fields wearing nothing but a white dress that came to her knees, she placed her hand on the grass blades and pulled her hand up. She grabbed the tip of her glove and slid the glove off, she pulled the other off. She then ran thru the fields, she never felt so free and happy._

_Carmen stopped at a big, cherry blossom tree. She ran over to it and pulled a cherry blossom off the branch, she inhaled it's sweet smell thru her nose. Carmen exhaled with a smile and placed the flower in her hair._

_She continued her journey to nowhere in particular. Carmen sat on the grass, she laid down and rolled down the hill, she laughed as the grass tickled her body as she roll._

_She soon came to a stop and laid on her back, she opened her eyes and gasped. The sky suddenly turned a dark, crimson red and black, a figure came on top of her and pinned her to the ground with a smirk._

_She kicked and tried to get out the figures grip. He let out a an evil laugh and disappeared. Carmen leaned up and stood up, then started to run. She then tripped and landed in the arms of the figure that was on top of her. She pushed him away and ran the other way, she ran towards the cherry blossom tree. As she got there, she turned and the figure pinned her hands against the tree._

_Carmen saw as his blue orbs glowed and he showed a smirk with to fangs. The figure leaned closer and she pressed her back against the tree, trying to lean as far away from him. She kept leaning as there was tree behind her, she looked back and a dark hole sat on the ground, the figure let go of her hands and she screamed and fell into the dark hole._

_Carmen stopped in mid air, she opened her eyes and was standing on a hill with dead grass and black trees. She looked down and her white gown now had splatters of blood on it. She looked around and saw Lexi and Amy laying on the ground._

_Carmen ran down the hill and to Amy and Lexi. She yelled, "Guys! Guys! Wake up! Lexi! Amy!"_

_Lexi and Amy started laughing, the leaned up and laughed, showing their blood stained teeth. Carmen gasped, "Oh my god!"_

_Lexi and Amy walked towards her and she backed up away from them, suddenly, Lexi and Amy were behind Carmen._

_Carmen gasped as Amy and Lexi ripped her gown, she stood in her underwear. Lexi and Amy grabbed Carmen's hands and pulled her up a hill while laughing, Carmen screamed, "Stop! hat's wrong with you two!?"_

_Lexi and Amy tossed her on a bed at the top of the hill, Carmen let out a gasp as the figure from earlier pinned her on the bed. Carmen looked over at Amy, she saw Amy making out with Shadow on a bed in their underwear._

_Carmen looked over at Lexi, she saw Tails taking off Lexi's maid dress then start making out._

_Carmen looked up at the figure, "Scourge."_

_Scourge smirked and leaned down then bite into her neck._

_Carmen let out a scream as he sunk hid teeth into her neck._

Carmen leaned up with sweat pouring down her face. She looked over and saw Lexi and Amy still sleeping.

Carmen backed up into a corner and shivered, "So... s-scary... Scourge... is a vampire..."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Lexi: Well...**

**Taylor: ... Wow...**

**Lexi: I know right?**

**Penny: *Shivers the falls over into a ball***

**Chey: *Gulp* I'm to pretty... to be bitten...**

**Lexi: Come back for the next chapter! :D R&R!**


	6. Tails and Lexi kiss

**Lexi: Hey :)**

**Taylor: Was up? :P**

**Chey: How you doin'? :3**

**Penny: Halla! :D**

**Lexi: Back to the story!**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Amy's eyes fluttered open, she leaned up and yawned. She looked around at her surroundings and Carmen in a ball by the corner. Amy crawled over to her and said, "Hey Carmen. Are you ok?"

Carmen looked over at Amy and Carmen said, "H-hey... Amy."

"What's wrong with you?" Amy asked.

"Scourge... I-I think he is a ...vampire."

Amy stared at her and thought about it for a second and responded, "You might be right."

"What are we gonna do?"

While Amy and Carmen were talkin', a fox with two tails was stalkin'.

He looked over by the girls and noticed Lexi lying on the ground. A smirk crept on his face, he silently opened the cage, carefully scooped Lexi up, Amy and Carmen were arguing now!

Tails held her petite figure, he quietly shut the cage door and walked off with Lexi in his arms. Tails walked into the living room and said, "I'm going show Lexi that field. Remember?"

Scourge and Shadow looked at each other and smirked. Scourge looked at Tails and said, "Go ahead little brother."

Tails smiled and walked off. Using his tails, he flew off in the air holding Lexi in his arms.

As he arrived in the field, he saw the hill. He walked up the hill, to the cherry blossom tree, Tails set her body on the ground and lean her head against the tree. Tails sat next to her and waited for her to wake up.

Lexi's eyes started to slowly open, she yawned and looked over to find a sleeping Tails on her shoulder. Her cheeks turn pink, but still smiled, he was so cute when he was asleep. Lexi looked out into the sky, darkness filled the sky. Stars shined tho, the moon... it was like light colored gold.

"It's called a honey-moon." Said a voice.

Lexi looked over and saw Tails' eyes looking at the moon while his head was still sitting on her shoulder.

"The moon only gets like that every few decades. It becomes that beautiful gold color."

"Why did you bring me out here?" Lexi asked.

"To show you this. Not everyone lives thru every 60 or 70 years to see the perfect golden moon." Tails responded.

Lexi's cheeks turned red. She looked up and said, "Well... Thank you Tails."

Tails smiled and Lexi stared at his lips, she wanted them so badly. Lexi instantly thought about what was in Shadow's box, Lexi looked up and said, "Tails? Can I ask you something and you promise not to kill me?"

Tails eyes widen then he said, "Well, yeah. You can trust me and why would I kill such a beautiful lady?"

Lexi's face went hot, she closed her eyes and spoke, "In Shadow's box, Amy read a poem. It said something about fangs and immortality... Are you three... Vampires?"

Tails cursed under his breath then looked at Lexi, Lexi placed a hand on his and said, "You can trust me. Tell me... The truth and I won't tell anyone. If you tell me the truth, you have earned my trust."

Tails' cheeks turned pink, he sighed, "Yes... We are vampires."

Lexi gasped, "Oh my gosh."

Tails smiled, showing his fangs. Lexi stared at his fangs, she looked him in the eyes and asked, "Will... you make me... one?"

Tails' blush grew, he looked up at the moon and said, "No, I can not. I don't want to hurt you."

Lexi smiled now that she knows that he cares about her. Lexi responded, "But, I'm trusting you."

Tails looked over at Lexi and smiled, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Now you are fully awhere that you have to drink blood."

"Yes."

"OK, so I need you to move your hair around."

Lexi grabbed her hair and flipped it to her other shoulder, Tails grabbed her the back of her head with his right hand and Lexi tilted her head to Tails could get better access to her neck. He used his other hand to wrap around her waist, his fangs started to grow out, he closed his eyes and bit into her neck.

Lexi gasped, her eyes squeezed shut. The pain, was unbearable, she grit her teeth and tried so hard to be still.

Tails sucked in some of her blood and replaced it with his vampire blood. He pulled his fangs out and pulled away from Lexi, he wiped the blood from his lip and stared at Lexi and she had a few tears coming down her cheeks.

Tails apologized, "I'm so sorry, Lexi. I know your fragile and I tried to be gentle."

Lexi placed a finger over his lips and said, "I know."

Lexi placed her hand firmly on the ground, she started to close her eyes and lean towards him. Tails closed his eyes and leaned towards her, he placed his hand on the side of her cheeks to pull her closer, he firmly placed his lips on hers.

Lexi crawled closer and sat in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They kiss for a few more seconds then pulled away, they panted with staring at each other. Lexi smiled showing her new fangs, Tails smirked and grabbed her waist. He sat her on his lap and gently stroked her hair as she laid her head on his chest.

Lexi almost fell asleep until the side of her neck started to hurt. She gently touched it and Tails noticed how she was still in pain.

Tails asked, "What's wrong, my lilac flower?"

Lexi blushed at the name and responded, "My neck, It's still sore."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Lexi: Ooh! How wants to see a lemon?**

**Taylor: Oh! Oh! Me! Me! Pick me!**

**Lexi: Then you have to wait for the next chapter**

**Taylor and Tails' fan girls: Awww!**

**Lexi: When did they get in here?**

**Lexi, Taylor, Penny and Chey: *Stare at fan girls***

**Fan girls: R&R! Come back for the next chapter! :D**


	7. Drunk

**Lexi: *Stands up on coffee table* I have announcement!**

**Taylor, Penny and Chey: *Look at Lexi***

**Lexi: I've been doing some thinking and now I have made my decision!**

**Chey: What's happening, Lex?**

**Lexi: I would like to bring a new member to this group! Everyone welcome... Mari Lynn!**

**Mari Lynn: *Pops outta nowhere* What the-!?**

**Taylor, Penny and Chey: *Gasp and jump back***

**Mari Lynn: How the hell did you get me here?**

**Lexi: Don't ask that -_- Anyways, Welcome :D Let's get this party going! XD**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Tails kissed Lexi and stroked her hair, Lexi pulled him closer and slowly laid down against the tree. Tails pulled the dress down off her body fully revealing her bra and underwear.

Lexi pushed the jacket off his shoulders as he kissed down her neck. Lexi began to let out soft moans and unbutton his pants, Tails kicked his pants of showing his boxers.

Tails unbuttoned her bra and tossed it by her maids dress, Lexi pushed her high heels off and Tails took off his shoes.

Lexi was very nervous about this, she was about to get taken what she couldn't get back. But, she knew he loved her and he didn't wanna hurt her so she continued.

Tails caressed her left breast and Lexi let out a loud moan and Tails smiled and kissed her lips once again.

**xx At the house xx**

Scourge laid back in his chair while talking to Shadow, "I think she totally likes me."

Shadow scoffed, "Yeah right."

Scourge started at Shadow and mocked him in a high pitch voice, "Yeah right!"

Shadow laughed while laying back and closing his eyes.

Scourge got up and walked into the other room where the girls are, in the cage. He smirked as he saw Carmen leaning against the wall while talking to Amy.

Tails entered the house with Lexi, they seemed woozy and drunk.

Tails said, "Ok, Lexi... Time to get -hickup- in the cage."

Lexi laughed, "Sure thing.."

Lexi walked while Tails had his arm around her shoulders, Scourge glared at Tails. Tails opened the cage and Lexi walked in with a smile, he closed the clage and Lexi grabbed the bars and said, "Good night everyone!"

Lexi fell on the ground as Carmen and Amy yelled, "Lexi!"

Amy picked Lexi up then said, "Phew! Lexi! You smell like you've been drinking, like a lot!"

Lexi laughed, "Naw, I only drank like 2 shots!"

"Ya right, "Carmen scoffed.

Lexi passed out on the ground and Amy looked at Carmen and said, "Come look at this!"

Carmen walked over and saw the bite mark on Lexi's neck. Carmen gasped, "She is a vampire!"

Amy gasped and backed away from the sleeping vampire, Lexi.

Scourge grabbed Tails arm as he walked in the living room, Scourge smelled Tails' breath and notice some crimson on his lips and fangs.

"Did you go to the bar with Lexi?"

"Maybe.. I don't know.. This guy came up to me and pulled outta freaking gun telling me to give him my money but I took care of him with my fangs, also a bunch people started screaming so me and Lexi took care of them."

Scourge yelled as he pushed Tails on the couch, "Ah, you fucking idiot! We are suppose to stay in the shadows until the red moon comes out!"

Tails was already knocked out while Scourge was yelling, Shadow has had enough. Shadow walked into the room with the girls and noticed Amy and Carmen trembling in a corner with Lexi laying on the ground, passed out.

Shadow shook his head and went to his room.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Lexi: Hey guys :'(**

**Mari Lynn: What's wrong, Lex?**

**Lexi: I'm leaving to go to the beach and I won't be on fanfiction for a whole WEEK! DX**

**Mari Lynn: Oh my god! *Hugs Lexi and cries* :'(**

**Lexi: *Hugs Mari Lynn and cries* I'll miss you all! DX**

**Taylor: -_-'**

**Penny and Chey: :'(**

**Mari Lynn: R&R...**


	8. Lexi is a vampire

**Lexi: Hey I'm back from the beach! :D**

**Mari Lynn: Yay! I Missed you XD**

**Lexi: I know and i missed all of you!**

**Taylor: I didn't. Cause you came to the beach with me!**

**Lexi: Just get on with the story -_-**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Shadow started to write on a white piece of paper,

'_How I wish I was normal, I want to be normal but I simply can't. Many problems are filling up my books, these girls are terrified and I don't blame them. Who wouldn't be terrified if a stranger picked them up and brought them to their house and force them to be maids. I had no agreement with this plan. It was Scourge who saw the girls and took them._

_I tried to reason with him but It wasn't possible. He just went for it. I want the pink one... I'm sure her name is Amy. What a name, sweet and innocent name. She is the one who I want to be with forever."_

Shadow put his paper and pen on the table and stood up then walked back into the living room, hearing a snore. He looked over and Scourge was also asleep on the recliner.

Shadow began to think, "_Did Tails make Lexi a vampire?"_

Shadow walk towards the caged girls and saw Amy asleep and laying on the floor. Shadow thought that these innocent girls did not deserve this, so he walked into the basement and grabbed a lot of blankets and pillows. He walked into the room with the girls and opened the cage door.

Shadow walked in towards Amy and looked over in the corner and saw Carmen staring at Shadow then look at Amy then said, "Y-you leave her alone!"

Shadow calmly said, "Do not fear, I only wish to bring you comfort."

He handed a blanket and pillow to Carmen, she snatched it out his hands and wrapped the blanket around her figure.

Shadow looked down at Amy and carefully picked up her head and set a pillow under her then set her head down, gently. He set a blanket over Amy's body then walked to Lexi.

Shadow picked up Lexi's head, gently and opened her mouth and saw the fangs then looked at her neck and saw a bite. Yep, she is a vampire. Shadow picked up Lexi and walked out the cage. He shut the cage door and walked into the living room with Lexi and set her body on the couch.

He snapped his finger's causing her to wake up.

"Wha? Huh? Ow! My neck." She rubbed her neck then had a shock wave go thru out her body. She closed her eyes then opened them and her eyes glowed green.

"Well, what's happening Shads?" Lexi asked.

Shadow smiled, _"the shock wave went thru her. She is a full vampire."_ He thought.

"You are now a full blood vampire. You are with us now, Me, Scourge and Tails."

Lexi looked around the room and when her eyes caught Tails, she smiled then look back at Shadow and asked, "Ok, but what about Amy and Carmen?"

Shadow looked over as Scourge said, fully awake, "The will come along eventually."

Lexi smirked and looked at Tails as he sat straight up and say, "We will all be able to recreate our generation."

"And take over the world!" Scourge laughed evilly. Shadow, Lexi and Tails looked at Scourge with wide eyes.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Lexi: Wow Haha! XD**

**Mari Lynn: That's creepy!**

**Lexi: I know!**

**Taylor: R&R**

**Penny and Chey: Come back for the next chapter :D**


End file.
